digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Factions Five
The Factions Five are a group of characters MsDevin92 invented in Guild Wars, and now uses in RPOT. The members are as follows: Ramona Flashheart A Geomancer/secondary Healing Monk. Ramona was tutored in her Elementalist training by Black Yoshi, and is one of his closest students and friends. She has dark hair and a tan, wears purple armor, and carries a defensive Earth staff. Ramona, the daughter of an Elementalist who was taught at the Shing Jea Monastery and an Ascalonian scholar who came to live in Cantha, is a bookwormish young girl who enjoys being out in nature and working on her studies. She is rather socially awkward, however, and is an apologetic perfectionist who tends to be a bit hard on herself. Ramona is extremely close to her friends. A long-standing enemy of Shiro Tagachi and the Lich Lord, she once had her soul sealed in a Shiro'ken construct due to the combined work of an Exuro-possessed Black and the Great Betrayer himself. Later, she was abducted by the Lich Lord and Shiro, and used as a vessel for the resurrection of the dark god, Abaddon. Thankfully, she was freed by Black and her friends. She was the first character MsDevin created, using a name from when she played AdventureQuest. Also, she and Devin seem to share some sort of weird event-link, although, thankfully, they don't cause paradoxes upon meeting. (Eat your heart out, Tayl. *cough* >_> ) Flare Burgandy An Assassin/secondary Pyromancer (ironic, as she tends to call Black a pyro at times). Flare was tutored in her Assassin training by Panaku, who it is rumored (and true, but not like she's gonna say it >_>; ) she has a crush on. She has dark red hair, and usually dresses in red and gray, fighting with a pair of twin daggers. Flare spent her childhood in a relatively small, poor village, which was completely obliterated by a series of raids by the Crimson Skull. She was forcibly pulled into their ranks, and ran with them for a number of years until, during an encounter with Ramona and friends, she was cut free from the gang. Due to her earlier experiences, Flare lives with the constant fear that everything in life is fleeting. She seeks to carve a grounded place in the world through her work, and aspires to be known as the 'shadow that people remember'. Although this seems grim to some, Flare is actually very honorable, and while rather scornful and brash, has a deep disdain for any low or dark acts. As such, she has a fair bit of a grudge towards Shiro Tagachi. Lenore Stone A Mesmer/secondary Smiting Monk. Lenore is a small, slim, pale young girl, with dark ringlets in a black bow and a gray dress. She carries around a small scepter given to her by Headmaster Kaa himself. Lenore lived in Ascalon before her parents brought her to Cantha. She was relatively young when they made the move, and so she doesn't remember much- save for one terrifying event. As a child, Lenore was nearly carried off and devoured by an undead monster, and lost her voice due to sheer terror at the time. As such, she is mute. However, she possesses a power of telepathy, although the link is only accessible by those she is close to, or those with enough power to pick up on it. Due to her muteness and her almost anti-social ways, Lenore is a very distant type. She daydreams a lot, usually enveloped in her illusion magic, and tends to wander off from the group. She places a lot of trust in her magic, as it is one of the few remaining ways to express herself, but ultimately fears her disability has cut her off from the outside world forever. Gaia Mae A Warrior/secondary Geomancer. Like Ramona, Gaia was tutored in her Elementalist studies by Black Yoshi. She is a tall, lean young woman with dark hair, commonly dressed in brown armor. She wields a sword left with her by her father. Born to a couple in Tsumei village, Gaia was left at the Shing Jea Monastery as a young child by her father, before he was claimed by the same illness that took her mother's life. She was raised at the academy, and formed a very close link with the teachers and other students as a result, especially Master Togo. As such, she formed a grudge against Shiro when he murdered the head of the monastery. Her sheer power as a warrior is offset by her gentle, peaceful, and almost childish nature. She is innocent, hopeful, giving, and determined in life. Gaia adores nature and tends to be good with animals. She is also a rather accomplished cook. Gaia acts as the 'big sister' of the group, usually keeping the base needs together, and being the first to jump into danger when the others are in trouble. Koga Jii (Work in progress.)